Spacecraft include one or more on-board computer processors to control functionality including steering, acceleration, de-acceleration, and other navigation components thereon. In an event of a spacecraft incident, for example, an intermittent event, e.g., overheating, or complete failure, e.g., short or open circuit, of one or more computer processors on-board, there may be an insufficient control available for the spacecraft to safely de-orbit. De-orbiting may comprise, for example but without limitation, increasing an orbit altitude, decreasing an orbit altitude, moving to a new safe orbit, leaving orbit or other suitable action or maneuver. De-orbiting a geosynchronous spacecraft is an important operation as the orbit slot is a valuable resource that can then be made available for a replacement spacecraft.